Trevor Lockley
| aliases = | continuity = Angel | image = | type = | gender = | base of operations = Los Angeles, California | known relatives = Kate Lockley (daughter) | born = Unknown | died = 2000 | 1st appearance = Angel: Sense & Sensitivity | actor = John Mahon }} Trevor Lockley is a minor character featured in the WB Network television series Angel. He was played by actor John Mahon and was introduced in the season one episode, "Sense & Sensitivity". He also appeared in episode 1.15, "The Prodigal". Biography Trevor Lockley was a police detective and worked out of the city of Los Angeles, California during the late 1990s and early 2000s. He was the father of Kate Lockley, who was also a police detective. In 1999, Trevor retired from the L.A.P.D. after many years of service and a party was held for him at the police station. Another party, one hosted by close friends on the force, was held at the Blue Bar - an establishment known for catering to police officers. Kate Lockley was asked to attend the party to say a few words. She arrived at the bar with the vampire avenger Angel and gave an emotional speech that elevated into almost a manifesto; one too inappropriate for such a venue. Trevor chalked it up to sensitivity training classes, but Kate's official stance on the matter was that someone spiked the punch. ("Sense & Sensitivity") Following his retirement, Trevor ended up working as a middleman for a cartel of demon drug runners called the Blue Circle. One evening, Angel followed a Blue Circle courier to Trevor's apartment and witnessed him shoving a brown-wrapped package into the man's hands. Once the courier left, Angel confronted Trevor about the exchange, theorizing that he was returning a parcel that he had removed from a crime scene that morning. Intending to discover who Trevor was working for, Angel gave Kate's father a chance to come clean so that they could take care of the problem without further police involvement. Taking umbrage at Angel's angry implication that he cares nothing for his daughter, Trevor told him that he couldn't possibly interpret a father's actions, and slammed the door in his face. Trevor then tried learning everything he could about Angel. He asked Kate about him who only revealed that Angel was a private investigator. He then told the Blue Circle runners about Angel. Two men in suits visited Trevor Lockley to make sure had not said said anything to Kate about their arrangements. Angel arrived to warm Trevor of the danger in which he was involved, but before he could convince Lockley to invite him inside, the men in suits, already inside the apartment, revealed themselves to be vampires and killed him. (Angel: The Prodigal) Notes & Trivia * The character of was created by director James A. Contner and teleplay writer Tim Minear based on concepts developed by Joss Whedon and David Greenwalt. See also External Links * * Trevor Lockley at the Buffyverse Wiki References ---- Category:Angel/Season 1 characters Category:2000 character deaths Category:Characters who are killed by vampires